Witch Hunters (DLC)
See Also: Character Planner The Order of the Templars of Sigmar was founded in the early days of the Empire. Commonly known as Witch Hunters, these warriors root out evil where it hides among men. Depraved Chaos cults, hideous mutants, the abominable undead, witches and sorcerers practicing their black arts, even the insidious Skaven have been unmasked and destroyed by the zealous efforts of Witch Hunters. To join the Order is to accept a violent and dangerous life. Fear and mercy alike are qualities no Witch Hunter can allow within himself, only unwavering faith in Sigmar. These warriors have come to Mordheim to redeem it from its corruption - or see it purged in fire. ''Starting Choices 'Leader' ---- 'Witch Hunter Captain' ---- }} . After a successful Dodge attempt, reduces the cost of a Counter-Attack performed in response by Offense Point. }} 'Heroes' ---- 'Hired Swords (DLC) ---- If the Smuggler or the Wolf-Priest of Ulric Hired Sword DLC was purchased, they are also available as a starting Hero. There will be selections of the Hired Swords that can be hired for free. ---- '''Templar Knight ---- }} or more enemies, increases Melee Resistance by . Not Stackable. }} 'Henchmen' ---- Three Henchmen slots are available at Warband Rank 0 (start), four henchmen slots become available at Warband Rank 1 and five henchman slots (max) become available at Warband Rank 4 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. A Henchman can fill a Hero slot if the Lad's Got Talent (Intelligence Passive) Skill is learned. ---- 'Zealot' ---- for turns. Stackable. }} 'Flagellant' ---- }} ''Attainable Choices 'Heroes' ---- 'Witch Hunter' ---- The Witch Hunter warrior type becomes available at Warband Rank 2 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. ---- }} for the next attack. The next action taken must be a melee attack or skill, or the effect is lost. }} 'Warrior Priest' ---- The Warrior Priest warrior type becomes available at Warband Rank 4 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. The Warrior Priest is the only other warrior type that can also fill the Leader slot, if the Born Leader (Leadership Passive) Skill is learned. ---- }} . The next action taken must be a spell or the effect is lost. }} ''See also - Witch Hunter Spells 'Impressive' ---- 'Executioner' ---- The Executioner Impressive warrior becomes available at Warband Rank 5 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. ---- chances to light the enemy on fire for turns, the fire damage is taken at the beginning of its turn. }} }} turns |target=Allies within 5m of the pyre |effect=Places an effigy at a target location that can be destroyed by enemies. The effigy increases the chance to pass All Alone, Fear, Terror by 30%, and Melee and Ranged Hit chance by 10% for allies within 5 meters. Usable once every 2 turns. Not Stackable. |cost= }} 'Faction Choices' ---- Recieving Reputation Bonuses from Factions will allow more choices of warriors than normally available to the warband. ''Sigmar's Haven 'Marksman' ---- At Reputation Rank 4 the Mercenaries Marksman Henchman warrior type becomes available. 'Sister Superior' ---- At Reputation Rank 5 the Sisters Sister Superior Hero warrior type becomes available. Brigand's Burg 'Novice' ---- At Reputation Rank 4 the Sisters Novice Henchman warrior type becomes available. 'Youngblood''' ---- At Reputation Rank 5 the Mercenaries Youngblood Hero warrior type becomes available. Witch Hunter Special Skills and Spells damage every time a melee or ranged attack is used for turn. Not Stackable. |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Ballistic Skill |masteffect=Debuff damage increases to and also prevents Switch Weapons. |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Ballistic Skill }} ---- Offense Point for turn. Stackable. |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Weapon Skill |masteffect=Spellcasting cost penalty increases to OP. |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Weapon Skill }} ---- for turn. Prevents Flee and Disengage for turns. Not Stackable. |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Accuracy |masteffect=Melee hit chance boost increases to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Accuracy }} |-| Passive Skills= for turns and receive a 25% chance to recover Strategy Point. Not Stackable. |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Toughness |masteffect=Wyrdstone Resistance increases to and change to recover SP to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Toughness }} ---- for turn. Stackable. |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Intelligence |masteffect=Melee damage boost increases to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Intelligence }} ---- . |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Toughness |masteffect=Poison and Wyrdstone Resistance increases to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Toughness }} |-| Witch Hunter Spells= to a single ally. Not stackable. |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |int=3 |warrior=Warrior Priest - |masteffect=Also removes Warp effects. Poison and Wyrdstone Resistance boost increases to , range to m. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=300 |masttime=3 days |mastint=9 }} ---- of every allies around the caster. Not Stackable. |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |int=3 |masteffect=Magic Resistance boost increases to , duration to turns. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=300 |masttime=3 days |mastint=9 }} ---- . Not Stackable. |cost= |time=2 days |gc=200 |int=6 |masteffect=Armour Absorbtion boost increases to , range to m and duration to turns. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=400 |masttime=4 days |mastint=12 }} ---- and Melee Hit chance by for turn. Not Stackable. |cost= |time=2 days |gc=200 |int=6 |masteffect=Hit chance reduction increases to . Zone duration increases to turns, range to m. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=400 |masttime=4 days |mastint=12 }} ---- and the chance to pass All Alone, Fear, and Terror tests by of a single enemy. Not Stackable. |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |int=3 |masteffect=Magic Resistance penalty increases to , All Alone, Fear, and Terror penalty to , range to m. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=300 |masttime=2 days |mastint=9 }} ---- damage to enemies around the caster. Bypasses Armour Absorption. |cost= |time=3 days |gc=300 |int=9 |masteffect=Damage increases to . |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=500 |masttime=5 days |mastint=15 }} ---- and Dodge and Parry chance by of allies around the caster. Not Stackable. |cost= |time=2 days |gc=200 |int=6 |masteffect=Armour Absorbtion boost increases to and Dodge and Parry boost to . |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=400 |masttime=4 days |mastint=12 }} ---- wounds to a single target. |cost= |time=3 days |gc=300 |int=9 |masteffect=Wounds restored increases to . |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=500 |masttime=5 days |mastint=15 }} }}Category:Warbands Category:DLC Category:Witch Hunters